Education in Resha
Education in Resha is mandatory for all children aged 6 to 16. The school year in Resha runs from early-September to late-June the following year. The Christmas break from late-December to early-January doesn't divide the school year into two terms like it does in most countries. However, the break is referred to as a "study leave", and when students return they take examinations. Following the competition of examinations in mid-January, the second term begins. Education system The Reshan education system can be divided into two parts: Elementary school (Skolskgleffer, ages 6–16) and high school (Skolskmajer, ages 16–20). Most schools only offer one of the two levels, so it is common for students to switch schools after completing skolskgleffer. Elementary school (Skolskgleffer, Grades 1–10, ages 6–16) Elementary school is the only form of mandatory education in Resha, and it lasts from Grades 1–10, ages 6–16. Most schools break up skolskgleffer into two parts; primary (ages 6–12) and intermediate (ages 12–16), but this is not mandated and still officially remains only one part. Primary school (Skolskfermer, Grades 1–6, ages 6–12) The word for primary school, skolskfermer, literally translates to, "first school". Primary school first begins when a child is six years old, turning seven. In the first year of primary school, students spend most of their time playing educational games, learning of social structures, and are taught basic addition and subtraction, the alphabet, and basic English-language skills. From Grades 2–6, students are taught concepts of mathematics, science, art, music, physical education, and English. History, literature, social studies, geography, and a second foreign language (typically Zornian or Titovanian; up to the decision of the school) are introduced in fourth grade. There are no formal grades during this stage of schooling, but it is common for teachers to give parents detailed analyses of their children's behavior and accomplishments in class. Classes never change in primary school, and both a student's teacher and class move up with them until they graduate. However, they go to specialist teachers for subjects such as foreign language, art, music, and physical education. Intermediate school (Skolsktuler, Grades 7–10, ages 12–16) The word for intermediate school, skolsktuler, literally translates to, "second school". Intermediate school is when students begin receiving grades for their work in class, and first begin taking tests and quizzes. Their grades determine whether they'll be accepted into the high school of their choice. In eighth grade, students are allowed to choose an elective; either woodworking, sewing, cooking, current issues, world religions, philosophy, psychology, or IT. Students may choose another elective in ninth grade, which may be selected from the list available in eighth grade, or they may choose a second foreign language to study in addition to English. Intermediate school students thus study mathematics, science, Reshan, history, geography, social studies, physical education, art, music, English, and eventually their two electives. Unlike in primary school, students no longer remain with their class or teacher, instead switching both classes and teacher per subject. Many schools group students into "class groups", meaning that one class group will remain together for their Reshan, history, geography, social studies, and English classes throughout intermediate school, but will change classes for their other subjects. High school (Skolskmajer, Grades M1–M4, ages 16–20) High school consists of four years of optional schooling. Although it's optional, nearly every student attends as there are virtually no career opportunities available for those who do not graduate. Unlike elementary schools, where private schooling is a minority but not uncommon, only 2% of Reshan students attend a private high school. Private high schools are rare as well, only being found in the cities of Hederhelm and Riffer. There are three forms of high schools in Resha; gymnasiums, conservatories, and vocational schools. Gymnasiums are the "standard" form of high school, and teach students the same subjects taught in elementary schools, but with more room for personal choice and electives. Conservatories are dedicated to the arts and require not only strong elementary school grades but also a successful audition/portfolio and interview. Of all applicants to conservatories, only about 17% are admitted. Vocational schools offer vocational education for students planning to enter the workforce right after high school. It is almost impossible to be rejected from a vocational school, and thus there are many vocational schools dedicated to music and the fine arts that students rejected from conservatories can attend. Both conservatories and vocational schools teach students standard subjects, but an emphasis is placed on the arts or vocational studies, respectively. Unlike gymnasiums and vocational schools, conservatories are not found nationwide and are typically concentrated in large cities such as Hederhelm, Emilet, and Riffer. While applying to a high school, students apply to a certain program. There are a multitude of programs available in vocational schools, while the programs available at gymnasiums include: mathematics, natural sciences, social sciences, literature and history, foreign language, law, and business. These general programs are further broken down into sub-programs. Conservatories typically only offer one program per school, but still offer sub-groups. For example, a dance conservatory will offer sub-programs in hip hop, ballet, ballroom, and other forms of dance. While it's impossible to switch programs after already beginning one without starting high school over completely, students are not forced to study their program in university, and may choose a completely different subject to study once in university. While there are no standardized tests in Resha, conservatory and gymnasium teachers give students an examination at the end of the first term, and a final exam at the end of the year. These exams are what determines whether a student will be accepted into university. Vocational schools work differently. In the first two years of study at a vocational school, students are taught their vocation, while the final two years consist of an apprenticeship at a government-approved workplace. The first year of an apprenticeship typically consists of training, while the second consists of effective work. There are some exceptions to this format though; such as art and music vocational schools having no apprenticeship period. ''Toskfammi'' Main article: Toskfammi. At the end of their final year of high school, graduates become fammi (lit. "graduates"). This officially begins the time of toskfammi ("fammi time"). Toskfammi officially occurs the week before final exams, typically in mid-June, but students unofficially begin celebrations on 1 June. Toskfammi is accompanied by frequent parties. Educators in Reshan schools The titles of educators in Reshan schools vary with the degrees they have. All teachers make salaries higher than the national average, and are well-respected positions within Resha. Out of the different types of educators, lecturers receive the highest salary on average, specifically university lecturers. Teachers with certifications from other Pravian nations may work as a teacher in Resha if they have the necessary equivalent degrees and have passed a year-long education course from a polytechnic university. *'Pre-school teacher' (Banskskolskpregleffer): These teachers are certified to teach students ages 2–10 as a main teacher, but may also work as a teacher's assistant for students ages 6–12. They are typically employed as teachers at daycares, kindergartens, and primary schools, or as teacher's assistants in upper-levels at primary schools. The position requires a bachelor's degree in early childhood education from a public university or polytechnic university. *'Adjunct teacher' (Banskadjunkt): These teachers are certified to teach students ages 6–20 as a main teacher. They are typically employed at elementary schools, but adjunct teachers certified in art, music, or other minor subjects may also be employed at gymnasiums. The position requires a bachelor's degree in a subject of expertise (often early childhood education) from a public university or polytechnic university, and a master's degree in education from a public university or polytechnic university. *'Speciality teacher' (Banskpecialita): These teachers are certified to teach students ages 16–20 as a main teacher. They are typically employed in conservatories or vocational schools, but occasionally speciality teachers may be hired as an art or music teacher in a gymnasium. The position requires a bachelor's degree in a subject of expertise from a public university or polytechnic university, the completion of a year-long education course from a polytechnic university, and experience working in their field of expertise. *'Lecturer' (Letuer): These teachers are certified to teach students above the age of 16 as a main teacher. They are typically employed as either main teachers in gymnasiums or as university professors. For gymnasium teachers, the position requires a bachelor's degree in a subject of expertise from a public university and a master's degree in education from a public university or polytechnic university. For university professors, the position requires a bachelor's degree in a subject of expertise from a public university, a master's degree in education from a public university, a PhD in a subject of expertise from a public university, and experience working as a gymnasium, adjunct, or speciality teacher. *'Substitute teacher' (Bansksubtitutera): These teachers can be certified to teach students ages 6–16 or 16–20. They are typically part-time positions in either elementary schools or high schools. Most substitute teachers are either newly-graduated pre-school teachers, adjunct teachers, or lecturers looking for permanent employment, or retired teachers looking for a part-time job, and very few teachers work as a professional substitute teacher. For elementary substitute teachers, position requires a bachelor's degree in a subject of expertise (typically early child education) from a public university of polytechnic university and proof that they have enrolled in a master's degree program in education from a public university or polytechnic university. For high school substitute teachers, the position requires a bachelor's degree in a subject of expertise from a public university and proof that they have enrolled in a master's degree program in education from a public university. Higher education Higher education is anything past high school, and can last anywhere from 2–9 years. If a student has a degree from a gymnasium, they can obtain a bachelor's degree in 2 years, but if they have a degree from a conservatory or vocational school, it will take 4 years using a normal track. Anyone with a high school diploma may attend university, but it is designed for gymnasium graduates, and thus gymnasium graduates receive priority over conservatory and vocational school graduates during applications. in Hederhelm.]] Higher education institutes are divided into: *'Public universities:' Public universities are state-funded and are the most popular form of higher education. They typically concentrate on the arts, humanities, and sciences, and can award Bachelor's (2–4 years), Master's (2 years), and PhD (3 years) degrees. Public universities also offer degrees in practical fields such as law (4–6 years), nursing (4–6 years), dentistry (4–6 years), psychology (4–6 years), pharmacy (4–6 years), and medicine (7–9 years). Public universities are broken up into several faculties, which have autonomy within the university. *'Polytechnic universities:' Polytechnic universities are also state-funded which also award Bachelor's (2–4 years), Master's (2 years), and PhD (3 years) degrees. Unlike public universities, polytechnic universities have a high acceptance rate and admit almost anyone who has a high school diploma. They are scattered throughout the country, with many polytechnic universities being found in a single city, and are commonly used as a second-choice when a student is rejected from a public university. For this, they can be compared to community colleges in other countries. *'Private colleges:' Private colleges are not state-funded, and thus charge tuition rates. They are typically much smaller than universities, and offer degrees in programs that universities do not put much emphasis on, such as business administration, real estate, marketing, fine arts, architecture, and others. While they are not as common as public universities or polytechnic universities, they are much more common than private elementary or high schools, with 13% of Reshan higher education students attending a private college. Grading The grading system in Resha is common within education systems throughout Northwestern Pravia. Students first begin receiving grades in intermediate school, and can be awarded a 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5; 1 being perfect, and 5 being failing. In addition to this, the grade can be postfixed with a + or - (except for 1+ or 5-). Other countries to use this system include East Resha, Kypa, Titovania, and the Velkanian Isles. See also *List of institutes of higher education in Resha Resha